pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Grayson (Ultimate)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Carter Michael Grayson |jname=ヨシオ |tmname=Yoshio |slogan=no |sloganline= |image=Carter Grayson.png |size=150px |caption=Carter Michael Grayson |age=yes |years=20 |birthday=1981 |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Brown |gender=Male |hometown= |region= |relatives=Henry Grayson (younger twin brother) Jane Grayson (wife) Dana Grayson (sister-in-law) Sam Uley (cousin) Levi Uley (great-grandfather) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trainer |leader=no |elite=no |champ=no |specialist=no |orange=no |brain=no |team= |anime=yes |epnum=TBA |epname= |enva= |java= }} Carter Michael Grayson was a trainer from real world. He is train with all of his Pokémon include his starter Pokémon, Riolu and Chimchar. Biography Real World Carter Grayson was born in Mariner Bay, California in the Real World. He lived with his step-father, mother, brother, and step-sister. He is best friends with Jane Grayson, who reveal to be his wife. He is also the cousin of Sam Uley and the great-grandson of Levi Uley. Pokemon World - Sinnoh Region When Carter was 20 years old (the end of Time Force episode), he discovered that Jane was gone from the face of the Earth. He and his team (include his sister-in-law and brother-in-law) was looking for Jane in Mariner Bay. He and his team discovered a portal (that lead to the Pokemon World) and jumps to the portal to the another world. Then he and the team land it a town called Sangdam Town to see Professor Rowan (which Henry know the Pokemon World by heart). Professor Rowan saw Carter & his friends and let them in the lab. Professor Rowan gave them a Starter Pokemon and five Poke Balls to begin with. Then he saw seven Riolu which one of them took a liking at Carter and Carter took him as a second Starter Pokemon. Then he saw Jane in screen (which Jane was surprised and happy) in Jubilife Pokemon Center in Jubilife City. He and the team left Sandgem Town into Route 202 and slept outside. He couldn't sleep because his brother, brother-in-law, and sister-in-law was worried about Jane. Dana comfort Henry and Carter while Kelsey comfort Ryan. Carter slept with Henry and Dana in his tent and Carter kissed Dana on the lips with his permission. The next day they went to Jubilife City and on their way to Jubilife City, he battled and caught Ralts. In Jubilife City, he went to the Pokemon Center to see Jane, but Nurse Joy say that she is sleeping upstairs and told the group to not bother her. Henry told Nurse Joy that someone want to see her and she led Carter to Jane. He open the door and he saw Jane waking up. Carter and kissed her and say that he missed her. Nurse Joy say that there is more room for her team. Jane agree and she wrote a note that she will be moving to another room with her friends and left. In his room, he and Jane talked about Carter kissing Dana on the lips, she slapped him in the face and took a shower. Carter was shocked and Dana came in to see Carter's face red. Carter went to the bathroom and saw Jane taking a shower. Jane smiled and Carter took his clothes and went inside the shower with Jane. Personality Carter is the leader and will do anything to help his friends and his family. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. Trivia *He is the third trainer to come from the real world. *His team was the first Rangers team that came from the real world. (He is the leader in Lightspeed Rescue) Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones